


Broken Ruby

by Kunashgi448



Category: Fate/Zero, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunashgi448/pseuds/Kunashgi448
Summary: Days after killing Natalia to save as many people as possible. Kiritsugu falls into a trap in the middle of the dragon triangle, a place known for its mana concentration. When he wakes up, he will be in another world, but his dreams will remain the same, to become a hero justice. Could Kiritsugu archive his dream? Can Summer repair how broken Kiritsugu's soul is?
Relationships: Emiya Kiritsugu/Summer Rose, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Broken Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> Trace on: Similar to Shirou but instead of blades with guns.  
> OC: Only for a few chapters.  
> Looking for a beta.  
> Enjoy!

What had gone wrong?

Theories of how he gest to this point, definitely should have planned things differently, apparently had terrible luck since Mother's Day.

Kokichi Ora, a thirty-two-year-old heretic wizard who had connections to terrorist factions such as Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Philippines, Kosovo, and Sierra Leone. Countries forgot by humanity that suffer from the cruel side of magicians, who see them as mere guinea pigs to try new experiments. This man was responsible for thousands of deaths of men, women, and children in the worst possible ways, that was going to end soon.

Kiritsugu Emiya was now trying to stand while the ship was moving violently, being the only crewman alive on that ship. It was stupid not to consider the sudden climate change of this world.

Kiritsugu had devised a plan to kill Kokichi by taking advantage of the mythical place where this cargo would pass from Okinawa to the south of the Philippine. The dragon triangle, or the devil sea, the eastern equivalent of the Bermuda triangle, mysteries, and disappearances can be told by locals, not knowing that it was the sites of magic spells on large scales, by some organization of mages.

In 1974, American paranormal writer Charles Berlitz introduced the Devil's Sea in his book "The Bermuda Triangle" Berlitz claimed that "nine modern ships and several hundred crews were lost without traces between 1950 and 1954. Japanese authorities have labeled the sea as a danger zone. It is a lie to hide the truth of ordinary humans

The sea hit the ship hard, Kokichi Oka's inert body gliding across the floor like a rag doll, leaving a crimson thread in its wake. There was no way out; the best thing Kiritsugu could do is smoke his last cigar in this world.

At least he tries, except for thousands of people, but he had to sacrifice others.

Save one person means not saving another.

"I'll see you soon, Mother. Shirley"

\---------

The raindrops slowly woke him up; he didn't feel any sense of drowning or being in the Pacific Ocean. As he opened his eyes, Kiritsugu Emiya noticed a cloudy sky with a couple of drops falling on her body, Kiritsugu sees that he was in a forest in the middle of nowhere. Is this the other world? Was he in heaven or hell?

He looked at himself in a small puddle, a man in his twenties, everything on his face is the same except a little mole in the lower right eye. His clothes were shattered, and he did not know what was going on.

Quietly, Kiritsugu was able to stand and found that he didnt have a significant wound, he felt normal, even his magic felt normal. Now that Kiritsugu was in uncharted territory, he had to investigate his current location and keep a low profile until he knew his next move.

It didn't take him long to get to a dirt road that very inevitably led somewhere populated where he could get information.

"Move useless! We'll be late!"

"I'm sorry, sir! We do what we can"

Moving forward in parallel with him, Kiritsugu watched as a chariot as of the last century was pushed by people with very peculiar appearances. Humans with animal characteristics, being beaten and mistreated by an obese with all the looks of royalty. Theories flew in the assassin's head, was also her a hegemony to follow? Discrimination against beast-men?

It doesn't matter in What place the eastern human, the seed of evil, will always cast their roots on others.

Kiritsugu passed on the side of the carriage in complete silence, as if he were a casual traveler who is only looking for a hot place to protect himself from the rain. Kiritsugu didnt expect any help from that gentleman at all. If that man can hit a girl with a whip, he would never expect goodness from such a being.

In the distance, Kiritsugu hears a little scream drowned and clear sound of someone falling to the ground.

"I had enough of you, you silly little girl! It's the fifth time you've fallen on the road!" the obese man got off his roofed podium to get close to where the beast-men were.

"Please! She's just a kid! Punish me instead of her!" a man begged by standing in front of the obese man, yet he kicked the father out and pulled out his gun by pointing at the girl with a twisted smile.

"It's better to take out the trash when you're out."

*bang*

The sound of the shot re-covered throughout the forest. Some birds fled the trees frightened by the sudden noise. The leaves moved slowly to the rhythm of the light rain that fell over the area. A thread of blood came out of a person's head, which kept his smile twisted, falling dead in front of the beastly men's family, staring at a human pointing a revolver with no expression.

Yes, it could be an unnecessary move, but if something couldn't stand, it was to watch children die less than scum.

Kiritsugu under the gun, letting the girl run into her mother's hands, of which she noticed that she had a slightly swollen belly. Something interesting that he sees is his magic worked immediately. He creates a gun quite quickly. Kiritsugu could even say that its aim better slightly in that shot.

"Thank you. Thank you very much. Don't know why a human would help Faunus like us, but we are indebted to you for freeing us," thanked a man with a rabbit tail with tears in his eyes. So the name of this species is Faunus, the first relevant information about this world, but he needed more.

"It's nothing, I'm just a little lost, and I need information about what place I'm specifically. If you could provide the information, I'd appreciate it," Kiritsugu calmly spoke.

"What? In Vale, the village of Eitix is about ten miles from here, but I don't recommend going there, is infested with Grimms. The hunters who brought from Beacon can barely contain them".

Grimm? Kiritsugu could already say by the name that they would cause him a problem in the future. To his misfortune, the wizard killer had the displeasure of having the first contact when he saw a sort of skeleton covered black matter. They looked like a kind of Ghoul.

Like the ones who invaded that commercial plane on Mother's Day.

"Trace on!"

Kiritsugu created an illusion of a Winchester SXP shotgun to shoot at the monster's head, of which the brain flew into a thousand pieces before they vanished into dust. Unfortunately, in the distance, he saw them getting closer.

"Use the vehicle and get out of here as fast as you can. I'll distract them through the woods."

"I'm going to pray for the god Oum that I can pay you for doing this!"

Kiritsugu is not bothered in answering. He simply ran into the woods, making shots into the air, the monsters immediately went for him. He had to create a reasonable distance before he killed them, and he could use the trees to his advantage for any strategy. The young wizard chose to glide on a path that led to the deepest of the forest. Now.

Kiritsugu used his power to summon a simple but long-held weapon, a Kalashnikov, popularly known as AK-47, starting to shoot from below into the heads of monsters.

Out of nowhere, Kiritsugu notices white petals starting to fall around him. It was through the corner of my eye that he barely saw something white approaching an incredible speed, giving him barely time to activate his spell.

"Time alter, double accelerate."

A technique that allowed it to manipulate the flow of time accelerates himself using his own body as an alternate reality. A spell just learned that he still had to perfect. Kiritsugu leaped back to dodge that thing, who out of nowhere was transformed in a woman with short black and red hair on the tips, she wears a white cape covering her black clothes, the most striking thing was that she had silver eyes.

"Wow, you're my fast, I thought I could catch you," the woman said with a little smile. Kiritsugu raised his gun with a cold look. "Wait! Hold on! I'm a friend! I'm a friend! No foe!"

Kiritsugu Emiya fired a couple of bullets above the woman's head, killing one of those monsters that were about to attack her. He quickly turned around to kill another, but a white Scythe beheaded to the Grimm before he could pull the trigger.

"Now we are at hand, thank you," the woman came up and extended her hand. "My name is Summer Rose, a pleasure to meet you, hunter."

"Emiya" Kiritsugu dryly, leaving the woman with her hand outstretched.

"I see, you're a shy man. I understand I'm bad at socializing too," Summer said.

A noise became present. Summer pulled out a strange device, a square object with a digital display that defied everything he knew about technology, arguably there was now more evidence that he was in another world.

"Summer! We're done, for now, are you and Raven ok?" asked a voice coming from the device, so it was a communications device.

"Ah, you know, Raven left me by myself again, you must help me to make her understand what teamwork is, Taiyang" Summer looked up to see Kiritsugu, "but I found a hunter, I hope you don't mind taking him with us to the meeting place."

"Among the more of us, the better. We are in the meeting area in the village. Get here save, Summer."

The call ended, leaving an awkward silence to invade the place, although it seemed Summer it is uncomfertable, because Kiritsugu kept the same expression. What struck Summer the most was those dead eyes, people say that the eyes are the doors of a person's soul, and from what she saw, Summer knew he had suffered a lot.

"Hey...we'd better go, it's more dangerous when it gets dark. Come, let me take you."

Kiritsugu knew he couldn't trust anyone. It's one of the killer's first rules; however, analyzing how his current situation is, it would be better to accept the offer. Anyway, his mind was already thinking of a way to kill her if necessary.

When he least knew, Kiritsugu felt he had been put inside a blender. Kiritsugu could only distinguish that they were flying at high speed, leaving a trail of white petals in his way. In a short time, both arrived at the town. Eitix looked like a ghost town taken from a horror movie, not a soul other than the two of them were outside, the rain was rising in intensity and the night slowly fell, Summer ran to the building, he just followed her.

You didn't need to be a genius to know that this is a bar, even though few people were eating and drinking, it's not what you imagine when you're in a place like this. Arriving with the bartending, both sat down.

"Hello, Edward, all right around here?" Summer asks with a smile.

"Hello, Miss Rose. Yes, calm but all right, a special wine?" Edward asked.

"Yes, please," Summer turned to see Kiritsugu, "do you want to ask for something?"

"I have no money," Kiritsugu answered honestly.

"Nah, don't worry, consider it a gift for meeting us, I insist."

Kiritsugu sigh, "give me something strong to drink and a pack of cigarettes, please."

"Hey! Do you know that cigar is bad for health?!" Summer claims, a little childish way.

What the hell is wrong with this woman?"

"I'm sorry, but cigarettes relax me. If you're bothered by the smoke, I can go outside" Summer babbling a few things, but she just gave up.

"Ahh, you're just like Qrow but swapping the cigar for alcohol... I just hope it doesn't take long to get there."

"We're here!" someone screamed at the entrance, kicking the door somewhat abruptly, a group of six people of three men and three women. It didn't take long to notice the presence next to Summer.

"Is this the hunter you found in the forest, Summer?" a black-haired man asked.

"Yes, his name is Emiya, he was fighting some Apathy in the woods when I found him. He was able to dodge me when I was using Petal Blast. I can tell he has a few tricks up your sleeve, Kiritsugu, you must have an impressive aura."

Now we have another new concept. Aura? Will that have any relation to the magic he knows?

"Nice to meat ya, Emiya. I am Taiyaing Xiao Long" Taiyang is a man with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes. He wore an orange bandana around his left arm rather than a red one and wore brown cargo pants rather than shorts. Taiyang possesses a slightly muscular build, which compliments his close-quarters style of combat.

"Sorry, Emiya, he likes to do puns a lot," Summer apologizes.

"I am Qrow Branwen, and that woman with the scary look is my twin sister Raven" Qrow has graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. Along with a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. A little afar is Raven. She uses a shallow cut black and red dress with black shorts underneath, with series of beaded necklaces and a belt that wraps around her waist and carries her weapon's sheath. Attached also is a long black object that is either fur or feathers, with a red and white bandana material like hanging from behind her. Her forearms bear red armored gauntlets that protrude outwards and robust black gloves. She had long black hair and bright red eyes.

At the moment, Kiritsugu looks suspicious to Raven. Something is wrong with her.

"And we are Yuna Frost, Krov Tolski, and Daiya Saigo, part of Team KYDE (kidnapper). We are here to support Team STRQ. Ozpin sends you here?" a young woman with white hair knows asked him. Yuna, she uses a mountain grey hat that covered her head, orange eyes, single-sleeved black blouse, dark jeans, and winter boots.

Krov has light blue hair, brown eyes, white coat, and blue shirt, green pants, black shoes. Kiritsugu could notice he uses a metal arrow in his back. "It also a gun," Krov added, seeing he is watching to the arrow.

"So what are you?" Daiya asked now. She uses short brown hair, covering up to her neck, purple eyes, with a gilded blouse and black skirt, bronze necklace in dragon shape, silver bracelet with a ruby embedded in her right arm. At first glance, he noticed that these gray gloves were not merely to cover the cold.

"What happens to Emanuel? He is in the cave again?" Summer asked. The silence and the looks on the faces of Team KYDE said it all, "oh...oh no."

"He didn't make the third horde," Yuna whisper. It must be hard to lose a friend. Kiritsugu lost Natalia and Shirley but is part of the business.

"We will make a funeral after this mission, for now..." Raven looks a Kiritsugu suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"I am Emiya, just Emiya. I am a traveler from far away that roam to the world looking for life experience," Kiritsugu answered after exhaling the smoke out of his lungs. Knew from the begin he will be interrogated but obviously can´t say he came from another world. The little information he has of these places makes it hard to create a profile.

"For a simple traveler, you know how to shoot. And never see the weapon you used to kill the Grimm before," Summer said.

"I know how to fight, thanks to my mother. The world is a cruel place," Kiritsugu responded.

"I don't want to, but I had to agree on that" Qrow drinks some alcohol "If Summer sees something on you, it must be special. Just for you know, none man catches her attetion before you."

"Qrow! Don't say that now!" Summer yelled with a little blush on her cheeks. Kiritsugu doesn't react at all.

For Taiyang, this they have a new Raven in the group. A person who doesn't have fun in his soul, awesome.

"If you are really skilled as Miss Rose said, hope we can have your help, Mr. Emiya," Edward said "Eitix has been hit by an unprecedented infestation of Grimm, we have lost several hunters and huntress in the process. Please, on behalf of our late mayor, help us gain our freedom."

If this is the second chance, life gave him to prove his dream can become a reality.

Kiritsugu Emiya would take it.


End file.
